Many people enjoy consuming media content while travelling or during other activities. For example, many drivers and passengers listen to audio content, such as songs, albums, podcasts, audiobooks, and other types of audible content, in vehicles. Typical sources of such audio content in vehicles include radios and fixed media players, such as devices that can play media content from CDs, USB drives, or SD cards. Media content from such typical sources is not flexible or personalized for the listeners in vehicles.
Alternatively, mobile devices, such as mobile phones or tablets running audio streaming applications, can offer a personalized and flexible music-consuming experience using large catalogs of media content available from a media content server. However, mobile devices are not well suited for a vehicle environment for various reasons, such as legal restrictions and sophisticated user interfaces that are not convenient for use in a vehicle.
There exists a need for a media playback system that is easy to use and control for media content playback while providing personalized user experience of consuming media content in a vehicle.